timeridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Lewis
Adam Lewis is a computer hacker from England. He plays a large part in TimeRiders: The Doomsday Code. He finds his name in the Voynich Manuscript. He decodes it using a unique character key found only by him in a cave. Adam tracks down the TimeRiders because Maddy left a ticket to a music festival in his room when she vistited him. He helps them for a lot of the book with his knowledge of history. In the end of the book he is warned by Maddy not to visit the Twin Towers. But curiosity wins over and he walks into the building just before the planes crash into it. TimeRiders: The Doomsday Code Adam's first appearence is in The Doomsday Code. Maddy and Becks travel back to 1994 to find Adam, who had translated a section of the Voynich Manuscript which contained a message which Maddy believes was aimed at her from another part of the agency. After talking with Maddy in 1994 Adam tells her he believes he was meant to find the message, as it starts and ends in runes from the language of the Windtalkers, a language Adam discovered in a cave several years previously. Maddy gets up to leave but Adam tries to stop her, wanting her to answer his questions. Becks views Adam's actions as a threat and bends his finger backwards, resulting in a pulled tendon. Adam later finds the ticket stub that was in Maddy's pocket from a concert she had visited, the ticket dating to the 9th of September 2001. In 2001 Adam is a computer programmer, using the Windtalker runes to make his software unbreakable. He follows the TimeRiders back to the Williamsburg Bridge from the Ess-Zed concert in 2001 however he does not confront them, and accuses himself of chickening out at the last moment. The following day, Adam confronts Maddy outside the archway, wanting the answers he had been waiting 7 years for, only to find that Maddy doesn't look a day older and is wearing the same clothes as when they first met. Maddy grants him temporary authorisation to be in the archway and he aids the team throughout the adventure, even creating a drop-point doctument for Liam to contact them by. Maddy and Adam go to Adam's apartment in order to retrieve an old hard drive belonging to him, a hard drive containing the image of a gravestone at Kirklees Priory, the same gravestone Liam is to write his coded messages on. During an intimate moment, Maddy and Adam almost kiss but they are interrupted by an incoming timewave. Adam aids the team throughout the rest of the adventure, even constructiong the Grille that allows Becks to translate "The Holy Grail". Adam is inside the archway's preservation field when the timewave hits, and is aware his life has changed. With no idea of his job or where he now lives, Adam returns to his office from the previous timeline, inside The World Trade Centre on September the 11th 2001, despite Maddy's attempt to save his life by telling him not to go to work. TimeRiders: The Mayan Prophecy Adam made a second appearence in The Mayan Prophecy. Maddy and Liam once again travels back to 1994 to seek help from Adam, due to his knowledge of ancient texts and past involvement in the affairs of the agency. He was greeted suddenly by Liam and Maddy but fainted shortly after a brief introduction. Adam was then brought to Victorian times to meet up with the rest of the team, after seeing the displacement machine, Adam witnessed the footage of 9/11 being played, which later on he'll know his final moments would be in the World Trade Center. Adam then leads the team into the Nicaraguan jungle to explore ancient ruins he once saw years back. On the way to the destination Maddy and Adam huddled for warmth but she regretted not showing affection for him during that moment. Shortly after arriving at the jungle, Maddy and Adam were kidnapped by rebel troops stationed in the jungle. Adam and Maddy were later saved by Liam, Bob and Billy. Adam and Maddy's relationship has grown significantly and most of the team members had noticed it but they wouldn't admit it. After discovering the Mayan ruins, Sal was annoyed by their relationship, which caused her to be sucked into chaos space after venturing into the ruins. Adam and the team went back to 1479 of the ruin and discovered the Lost City of the Windtalkers. When Adam and Maddy were observing the stone carvings, Adam was a little suprised by Maddy when she kissed him but he returned another kiss after she expressed her feelings. Adam's feelings for Maddy soon made him sacrifice himself, after she was grabbed by the Seeker with Saleena's corrupted thoughts. Category:Characters Category:The Doomsday Code Category:Secondary Characters Category:The Mayan Prophecy